MinamixYutaka
by xXChaoticNovaXx
Summary: just another minamixyutaka story lol...this is my VERY first story so please dont kill me...i will try my best! also help me with the name if you dont mind :p


Whats up guys! this is my first time writing a fanfiction sooooo ill give it my all and do my best! especially since its almost summer vacation ill make sure to upload this story frequently! so i hope you enjoy my story and if you really like ill make more! please tell me what you think of my storys so i can know what im doing wrong and stuff...so with that said ENJOY :3  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1  
*prolouge*

My name is minami iwazaki, and all my life untill now i was always alone... then one day taking exams to get into a highschool my family wanted me to go to i met her...

*flashback*

She was hunched over the sink in the bathroom groaning looking ready to faint. she had reddish pink hair and big emerald green eyes, she was very small and young looking, she didnt even look like a highschooler. the first thing that came to mind was "...cute". i never really talked to anyone before, especially someone ive nver even met before but she looked like she really needed help so i grabbed my old hankercheif from my pocket and offered it to her. she replied with a worried smile " thank you, i hoped im not bieng a bother", "its ok, do you need me to take you to the nurses office?" i asked. "no its ok really, i should get going now thank you very much".

*flashback end*

after that day for some reason i knew my life would change and it would involve that girl. my assumption was right because a couple days later i passed to exam to enter that school and on the first day i met that girl again. she gave me back the hankercheif ( i didnt need it anyways) and introduced her self. yutaka Kobayakawa. later we became good friends...best of friends. we meet two others also, Patrica martin our american friend from a foreign exchange student program and Tamura hyorin a doujin artist. we all became really good friends over our first year of highschool and i knew it was because of yutaka. if i were to never meet her all this probubly would have never happen. she is a very special person to me...

*the present*  
"Minami chan!" i heard yutaka yell as i was packing my books to go home. y-yes yutaka?". " well um, i was wondering if i could go over your house to study some notes. i didnt get the lesson we had on history so i was wondering if you could help me?" she asked shyly. i would NEVER tell anyone this but i loved it when she was like that... i wouldnt even go as far to say she was...cute...  
sure yutaka, anything to help you" i said slightly smiling. "Thanks minami chan!" just then she grabbed a hold of my arm and hugged me. i tried to look away a blush but as i turned around i could see tamura chan sketching away in her notpad with a evil grin on her face. i knew it was of me and yutaka... She let go and smiled at me " im hoing to call home and let my uncle know im going over to your house" i nodded as she walked away. " A study group ayy" in one ear "more like a makout session to me. ku ku ku." it was patty and tamura chan. "N-N-NO...Its nothing like that! W-w-were just gonna s-s-study"i said trying to hide my blush but failing. "watever you say minami." they always say things like that. just because me a yutaka are always togetherdoesnt mean we do...do..THAT kind of stuff. i mean were both girls! how could we? i thought. just then i remember at the festival when it was just me and her watching the fireworks together with her in my lap, how warm she was and how cute she looked with her yukata on...how cute she looked...Bad minami! dont think those thoughts! besides she wouldnt think of me in that way anyway...right? "ok minami im ready to go, sorry that took a while i was talking to onee-chan for a bit" i was startled by her sudden entry but then i nodded and grabbed my bag to started walking with her towards the train station.

Oh hello yutaka chan! what brings you here?" asked my mother with a nright smile " im here to study with minami today mrs. iwazaki". " oh that sounds fun! ill birng you too tea later on ok" we both nodded and headed into my room and i pulled out my notes to help her out. we were studying for about an hour when i caught myself staring a yutaka... i was thinking about all the things that tamura and patty say about how were alwasy together and that if we make out and stuff and if we love each other. it got me thinking...do i love anyone? does yutaka have someone she likes?  
"...what is love?" i blurted out quietly. "minami?" asked yutaka. i suddenly realized what i just said and blushed a deep shade of red." UHH what i-i- mean w-w-was l-l-l-ike uhh..." i keep stuturing while yutaka was looking at me with a confused face. i took a deep breath " what i mean is uhh y-yutaka...do you have anyone you unn l-like yet?" she looked blanky then started blushing a bit and said " uhh well theres no one in particular that i like yet soo.. what about you?" i started thinking about all the guys in my class. there wasnt anyone in particular that i was attracted to. " n-not really?" "then what brought that up?" OH well i was just thinking about something in a novel i was reading" i lied. i didnt like lying to yutaka but there no way in HELL that i would tell her that patty and tamura were telling me yuri ecchi things about us. a couple of minutes later my mom came with our tea and some cookies a set them down. "Heres some snackes you two, i hope you guys study hard!" she said with a smile and left. yutaka started to look a little pale so i suggested we took a break for a couple of minutes. " thanks minami i was feeling a bit light headed from all the work." "dont worry about it" i said " you should tell me if your feeling sick, i have some medicine downstairs if you want some." " no thanks..i dont want to be a bother" she said as she reached for a cookie. we watched a little tv to get out minds away from school and then yutaka went to go use the bathroom. love.. i thought. but between two girls? ive seen then in the city and on tv but theres just so much i dont understand. hell ive never even fallen in love with a boy before. "im back mina-" yutaka said just before she triped on her text book. in a instant i shot up and caught her and grabbed the back of her head just before she hit the ground. everything was so wrm for a secound...it felt good. "thanks minami i couldve really gotten hurt" i opened my eyes and saw that her face was extremly close to mine. we were both blushing harder than weve ever had. i could feel my heart beating so hard and fast, i almost thought that yutaka could hear it at this rate. then my mother walked in " i brought you guys some napki-" we looked at her... she looked at us..."im so sorry to intrude" she laughed slightly. "WAIT A SEC MOM!"

After a couple of hours its started getting late so we packed our things and i walked yutaka to the train station home "sorry about earlier, i was my fault that you had to catch me. ad worst of all your mom saw us. i hope she doesnt suspecct something" she said blushing. "its ok as long as your ok" when we reached the train station i offered to walk her all the way home "NO youve done enough for me today hehe" and then she left. on the walk back home i was still thinking about love and how would i know if i was in love. so i decided to ask the smartest person i knew. it was my childhood takaura. Ive known her ever since i was a little kid, shes always been like a big sister to me so i knew talking to her would be the best disiscion. i pulled out my cell phone and decided to call her. "hello?" she answered. "her miyuki? are you free tommarow after school?" "of coarse minami anything for you. what do you need?"she replied. "just someone to talk to about...love." i was nervious about what she would say. Ive never talked about that sort of stuff seriously with anyone. " sure minami, hows about at 5 o clock?" "sure". i hung up and continued to walk home, but all i could think about was that moment when i caught yutaka. why was my heart beating so fast, and why was i blushing so much? was it because i was thinking about love and all those things pattyand tamura were saying? i dont get it! why?

So how was that for my first chapter? i hope i did pretty well! please comment on how i did and ill post chapter 2 soon! and follow me on twitter to see how my progress on writing is going Diamondboy163! talk to you guys later!


End file.
